The Girls Who Leapt Through Time - Slow Updates
by Gorgeous Avalanche
Summary: Sorry, guys! If you've been reading this story since I first published chapter 1, I decided to change it so it's only about the two girls. ; I'll do the other separate, once this one's finished So, in this story are two young girls, who have managed to find themselves trapped in this unpredictable time. What things will lie ahead of them, and how will they cope, when separated?
1. A Dream Come True

**Hehe, I hope this turned out good. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, just my OC's and such.**

* * *

"Candice, look!" I exclaimed as I pointed to a river just in front of the mansion we were searching for. "Let's go swimming?" Candice walked up to me and stood beside me as she gazed at the water.

"Hmm… I don't know, didn't you want to see Ciel and Sebastian?" The blonde asked. We were finally here. After all the times I've wished to actually have the opportunity to live in an anime, it came true. It wasn't really the best one to wish myself into, I'll admit, but none-the-less, it was an anime.

You see, Candice and I were sitting in my bedroom, working on our homework, while we watched the Black Butler series, and I had told her I've always wished to live in one. Wish granted. Next thing we knew, we were both stuck here, so we decided to set out and find the Phantomhive Mansion. Dumb, right? Wrong! See, I've always had this huge crush on Ciel, and since we're here now, I wanted to see him. Considering the fact that my friend here also has a crush on Sebastian, naturally, she agreed to the search party.

"I do, but I also want to go swimming! It would cool us off, so we're not all hot and bothered when we see him." I teased her as I slipped off my boots and socks.

"What are you talking about, you're going to be all hot and bothered when you see Ciel, anyway!" She teased back as she slipped her boots and socks off also.

"Not as much as you will be when you see Bassy!" We laughed at each other and slowly made our ways to the water, then stopped and stood just on the edge of where the water began. We both dipped out feet in, but as soon as we felt it, we immediately jumped out.

"That shit be freezing, yo!" I yelled, then smiled sheepishly when I heard my voice echo.

"Why don't you yell louder? I don't think the rest of the world heard you." Candice taunted with a smirk.

"You know what," I said as I leaned down and dipped my hand into the water. "Urusai!" I exclaimed and splashed her.

"Hey!" She yelled back and laughed. "Don't turn me into a human popsicle!"

"Awe, why not? Bassy would be able to lick you all day!"

"Shut up!" She snapped and blushed a deep crimson, which resulted in me clutching my stomach from my laughter.

"Might I ask what you two think you're doing?" A familiar voice sounded from the Mansion steps. We swiftly turned around and looked at the person who was dressed in black and white.

"Ah, there's your little Bassy, Candice!" I teased again and linked arms with her as we started to head over to him, collecting our socks and boots on the way.

"We were hoping you would know where _exactly _we are. See, my friend and I aren't from around here, and we've seemed to have lost our way." Yes, I lied, but what else was I supposed to say? Hi, we're from an era where you're nothing but a TV show and we just so happened to be sucked into it? Yeah, 'cause he'd believe that!

"Sebastian!" Another familiar voice sounded from inside the house, followed by an explosion from, what we assumed, the kitchen. Candice and I exchanged knowing looks just as Sebastian turned his back to us to look at Finnian.

"Sebastian, the garden! The garden is completely bare!" We let out little giggles when he spoke, and I sighed once we finished.

"I do love their accents, don't you, Panda?" I asked, looking to my friend, who nodded in agreement.

"Very much so, Kitter-Kat." We giggled more, which caused Sebastian to turn to us with an annoyed look.

"I suppose I can't leave you out here, what with it being cold and all." He said and turned back around, walking back inside the mansion. "Follow me, please. The Young Master will want to know we have guests."

"Young Master." Candice teased as she looked at me.

"Urusai, Candice!" I hissed as I blushed a little.

"Make me, Katelynn!" I playfully swatted her arm and joined her in fits of giggles.

"Oh, dear Bassy, would you ever consider dating Grell?" I said with a straight face.

"He better not!" Candice exclaimed and glowered at me. I returned her glower with a smile.

"Awe! But-but, they'd make the most adorkable couple!" We laughed at my choice of words, but stopped when Sebastian stopped and gave us a sharp look.

"If you two are quite finished," he knocked on a door, that we hadn't even realized until now we had gotten to it and slowly opened the door when a muffled, "Come in." sounded from the other side. "Young Master, we have guests." Candice and I walked inside and looked around in awe, as Ciel looked up from his desk.

"My, oh my! It looks even better in person." We said in unison and looked at each other with a chuckle.

"His window's even bigger than they led on, too!" Candice said with a giggle.

"Agreed! All that's missing is a swimming pool beneath it. Oh, what fun it would be to jump out of the window and just dive in!" I exclaimed and we laughed together.

"Yeah, if you don't break your neck, first!"

"Pssh, I would just snap it back into place! Easy Peasy."

"Sebastian, who are these two girls?" Ciel asked a little annoyed.

"Ah, don't bother asking him, he wouldn't know." I said and we both grinned at him.

"I'm Candice!" My friend said and marched right over to his desk to examine him.

"Katelynn, I don't think you'd like him so much. He's much less cuter in person."

"Dun be mean to him!" I exclaimed as I marched over to the both of them and stood beside her. "Besides, Bassy doesn't look at all like what they put him off to be, either, so you shouldn't be talking!" We laughed again and I shook my head.

"Anyway, we would like to stay here, if you don't mind, Mir. Earl Phantomhive. We've had a long journey, and to be quite frank, we're lost, as well. We've never been to London, let alone Europe. It's all new to us, so, if it's not too much of a bother-"

"It is." Ciel said annoyed, cutting me off. I let out a sigh and shook my head.

"Well, at least he's just as ignorant as they say." Candice said as she looked over at me.

"Duh! He is the EARL Phantomhive! He wouldn't be the head of anything if he wasn't as blunt as he is. Besides," I smirked back at her and winked. "I like 'em spiceh."

"You're such a retard." Candice said as she started to laugh.

"Thank you, Thank you. I'll be here all year." I teased.

"You know, Kitter-Kat, it wouldn't be that bad to camp somewhere."

"Oh, oh! We could keep the bears and such away by making loud noises!"

"… You just made that sound so perverted…"

"Oops. I meant, with us night owls, we would keep them away!"

"True, but what about the night after? Knowing you, you'd probably crash in the after noon, and then I'd probably sleep during the night."

"Hmm… I suppose…" I looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "We could-"

"Alright, you two can stay." Ciel said, cutting me off again. I blinked a few times and looked at him, only to notice Sebastian moving away from his ear.

"D'awe, your little Bassy changed his mind, Panda-chan~" I sang softly in a taunting manner.

"Katelynn, you will stop calling him MY bassy, or so help me-"

"What? You're gonna molest me? Ooh, can you do it with ice cubes? I've heard they're lots of fun!"

"What is with you and water all the time?"

"Water makes everything fun." I winked at her. "So doesn't-"

"Don't say it!"

"Roughness!"

"…You dirty, dirty little girl."

"'Ey, who's the youngest?"

"Technically Ciel."

"True, but considering he just came into the picture, it was you." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Allow me to show you to your rooms." Sebastian said as he opened the door for us to walk out, and I dashed toward it.

"Yeah, bitch, you better run!"

"Awe, you're such a sweetie! I do love being called such wonderful things." I taunted as I ran out the door, with Candice not too far behind me. Our laughter echoed throughout the halls. Ciel sat back in his chair and pressed his finger tips to his temples.

"Find out where they're from, tell them their chores, and be done with it."

"As you wish, My Lord." With a bow, Sebastian walked out of the room and softly closed the door behind himself.

"Get the frack off me, you lard!" I yelled. Candice bounced as she laughed while sitting on my back.

"Make me!"

"I will!" I swiftly pushed Candice off me and pinned her to the floor. "Hah, win!"

"Not for long!" She tried to push me off, but failed, and I got up , ran to Sebastian, and hid behind him.

"You wouldn't hurt your beloved Bassy, now would you?" I taunted as I peered from behind him.

"Honestly, do you two ever-"

"Urusai? Nah, where's the fun in that?" Candice walked over to us and looked up at him.

"Besides, we can't help it. We're animals!" We laughed at each other and I shook my head.

"Animals is going a bit too far, don't you think? I would say we're more… um… what's the word I'm trying to think of?"

"How should I know." Candice said and chuckled. "It's hard to tell what you're thinking."

"It's harder with you, Miss Random!"

"Hey, you join me with the randomness!"

"Yes, yes I do." I admitted and laughed.

"Well, now, if you're quite finished." Sebastian said with an annoyed look and started walking down the hall, heading for the bedrooms we're supposed to have.

"I wonder what our rooms are going to look like." I said thoughtfully as I followed Sebastian, with Candice at my side.

"Hmm, I'm not sure."

"I bet they're huge!" I exclaimed with a grin.

"Well, no kidding, Miss Rocket Scientist. We _are_ in a mansion, after all."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. No need to be all sarcastic, Miss Know-it-all."

"Look who's talking."

"Pssh."

"Don't 'Pssh' me, Missy!"

"Pssh!" We laughed as Sebastian opened the doors to the first room, and motioned for Candice to walk inside.

"This will be your room, Candice." He said as she walked inside, a look of awe instantly finding its' way to her face. "You two are going to be working here as maids, and you will have to be up at 8 o'clock every morning, understood?" Candice and I looked up at him and saluted him.

"Yes, Sir!" We said in unison and laughed.

"Right, then. Katelynn, if you'll follow me." He said and started walking just down the hall.

"See you bright and early, Sunshine!"

"Yeah, I'll see you in the afternoon, Starshine!"

"I think I might actually sleep tonight."

"Me, too." I waved at her as I followed Sebastian down the hall, and stopped when he opened another door.

"This will be your room." I nodded and walked inside to look around for a moment, then turned back around and looked up at him.

"Hey, could we please get some night clothes? These school uniforms aren't the most comfortable to sleep in." I murmured and looked down at my uniform as I brushed my fingers across my tan mini-skirt.

"Of course, I'll have them here in a few minutes."

"Thanks." With a nod, he closed the door softly and walked back down the hall, but before he got too far, I quickly swung the door back open and poked my head out. "Sebastian," He stopped and half-turned his body toward me. "could you please show me where the library is in the morning, too?"

"Of course." He gave me that forced smile he always used, turned back around, and started heading down the hall again.

"Thank you!" I called after him and grinned, then pulled my head back into the room and closed the door. I slowly turned around and walked over to the bed, but stopped right in front of it.

"Hey, look! A night gown." I smiled and swiftly put it on, then flopped onto the bed.

_It must have already been here, and I just didn't see it._

That thought was only a brief one, for sleep soon over-took me, and I found myself in the wonderful land of dreams.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Please reivew~ ^^**


	2. First Day at the Manner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, the quote, nor the lyrics in this chapter, just my OC's and such. ^^**

* * *

I groggily walked to the kitchen as I let out a muffled yawn, making sure to cover my mouth as I did so. The sound of my shuffling feet filled my ears, and I let out an irritated sigh.

"Honestly, making us get up so early… such a bother…" I muttered, then let out a loud groan when the sound of an explosion came from the kitchen. I swung the door open, with more strength than needed, which caused it to slam against the wall.

"Baldroy, I swear, you need to stop blowing up the damned kitchen every time you cook!" I exclaimed as I glared at him and started to stomp over to him, but stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed Sebastian already there, with an annoyed look on his face, also. I sighed heavily and walked over to the stove, grabbing Baldroy's hand and pulling him over with me. "If you're going to cook, you need to do it properly, not with dynamite, or Gods know what." I muttered and turned on the top right burner. I watched as the flames ignited and smiled up at him. "Now, what were you supposed to make for the Young Lord?" I asked softly and smiled up at him.

"He was supposed to make poached salmon and a mint salad with a side of scones." Sebastian said as he watched us.

"Ah, that's all?" I chuckled softly and started showing Baldroy how to cook properly.

"How do you know how to cook so well?" Baldroy observed as he helped.

"Hmm, since I was young, I've wanted to be a chef. Although, I'm thinking of becoming a nurse, instead. That, or a teacher. I do love children." I grinned at the thought of me in a room filled with children. "They're so cute~"

"You'd make the prefect teacher." Candice chimed in from the doorway. "Considering how you are with your brother and all." I paused in my cooking and smiled sadly down at the fish as it continued cooking.

"I miss that kiddo." I muttered softly, then sighed and walked around the kitchen, getting the rest of the ingredients for the mint salad.

"I know you do. It's a shame he didn't come with us, isn't it?"

"Mm, Papa, too. It doesn't quite feel the same without them." I looked over my shoulder at her and smiled sadly again. "I hope they're okay, while I'm gone."

"I'm sure they're fine." Candice reassured and walked over to the stove, shutting off the burner once she reached it.

"You're probably right." I said with a laugh as I walked over to the counter Baldroy was at. "Although, I do miss being called mom. It was by mistake, and it's wrong, but I still miss it very much."

"I can take over, if you'd like." She offered and gently pushed me out of the way, taking over for me.

"Okay, but I want to serve it!" I argued with a smirk.

"Of course you do, Katie-dear." I laughed and gently smacked her ass in a playful manner.

"Don't you start, Missy. It's too early in the morning." I muttered as I gently smoothed my hair to the right side of my head, changing my part a bit. "By the way," I walked closer to her and lifted up her skirt a bit. "You look absolutely adorable in this maid's outfit!"

"Hey, let go!" She yelled in surprise and blushed deep red.

"Awe, you're not embarrassed, are you?" I let out a giggle as I released her skirt.

"Are you finished with dinner, yet? The Master is getting rather impatient." Sebastian said as he stared between the two of us.

"Ah, yes! It's finished." I smiled up at him and swiftly put the food on the proper dishes, then picked them up, making sure they balanced perfectly on my palms. "Mind if I serve it?"

"No, go ahead. I'll accompany you." I smiled happily and walked out of the kitchen, with Sebastian directly behind me. I sighed softly and started walking up the stairs as I got lost in my thoughts of my brother and father back home.

_I sure hope Candice is right, and they are doing fine…_

_I hope dad's not pushing himself too hard, too. It would be terrible if he got sick or something worse happened…_

I was brought back to reality when I tripped on a step, and I quickly moved my feet to catch myself, making sure not to drop the food at the same time.

"Hah! Nice try, you stupid stairs of doom! You can't bring this girl down." I said triumphantly and let out a soft giggle.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked as he watched and listened to me.

"Yes, I'm fine. " I smiled at him over my shoulder as I reached the top of the stairs, and turned in the direction of Ciels' Study, then stopped once I reached the doors. Sebastian glanced down at me as he walked around me and knocked softly on the door, then opened them and proceeded inside.

"It's about time, I've been waiting for an hour." Ciel said irritably and frowned at me when I entered also. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm serving you the dinner I helped make." I grinned at him and walked over to his desk, with Sebastian directly behind me. I gently set the plates down on his desk and watched as Sebastian poured the tea. "Hey, Sebastian?" I asked as I watched Ciel take a bite of the salmon.

"Yes?"

"Can you please show me the library, now?" I let excitement fill my voice as I asked, and a hopeful expression found its' way to my face.

"The library?" Ciel inquired and looked between us. "Why do you want to go there?"

"I love books, silly! Plus, the library's a wonderful place to be. It's so peaceful and relaxing." I smiled softly at the thought, but it quickly vanished once Candice burst into the Study.

"Kitter-Kat, I found a book you'd love to read!"

"Really? What's it called?" I exclaimed as I walked over to her and looked at the book.

"Dracula~"

"Ohmegosh, I've been in the mood for a scary one!"

"Hehe~ I saw it and figured, since we can't watch scary movies anymore, you might enjoy a scary book, instead."

"D'awe! Thanks, sugar plum!" I wrapped my arms around the book and brought it to my chest, in a tight embrace. "I'll read it until I fall asleep." I smirked at the thought, and looked up at Candice. "We should have a slumber party, and I'll read it aloud, wouldn't that be fun?"

"Yeah! I'll come to your room once my chores are finished."

"You better not be slow, Missy!" I exclaimed with a frown as I rested my hands on my hips, keeping a firm grip on the book. "If you are, I'll be forced to punish you…" I paused and lowered my hands. "Bah! What am I thinking, you'd enjoy that too much." I winked at her and turned back around to Sebastian and Ciel, only to notice the dishes gone.

"If you two don't mind, could you please go back to your chores, while we practice our dancing lessons." Sebastian ordered, more than asked.

"Awe, but if you're going to dance, I want to play the violin~" I said happily, and Candice smirked.

"If you're going to play it, then I want to, too. Just so I can show you up again." She taunted.

"Oh, it's on like Donkey Kong!"

"Prepare to eat my notes, Lady!" I let out a sneer and shook my head.

"Your phrases make me giggle." I glanced at Ciel and Sebastian, who were watching us with slightly annoyed looks. "What? You've never heard two best buds carry on a conversation?" Ciel leaned back in his chair and rested his fingers on his temples as he closed his eyes.

"Why don't you two make yourselves useful and go clean something." Ciel muttered and slowly opened his eyes when we chuckled.

"Speaking of cleaning… Kitter-Kat, guess what I found in my uniform~" Candice sang softly with her eyes closed as she pulled out something and handed it to me. When her hand moved, and my eyes landed on the object, I let out a soft gasp and looked back up at her.

"Your iPod!"

"Mmhmm~ So, now we can listen to music while we clean."

"And dance." I winked at her and she chuckled. "I vote we listen to Ghost Town!"

"Noo, let's listen to Voices, first."

"Nyawe~ Bu-but, I wanted to listen to-"

"We'll listen to it after!"

"Okie~" I giggled softly and gently grabbed her hand as I dashed out of the Study and headed down the hall to start cleaning.

"Sebastian, do you have any idea as to what they were talking about just now?" Ciel asked as he watched me practically drag Candice from the room.

"I'm afraid I don't, My Lord." He said as he watched us leave.

"No matter. Go make sure they do their chores properly, then come back and tell me today's schedule."

"Yes, My Lord."

Sebastian quietly left the study and let out a soft sigh as he turned from the doors and began heading down the hall to find the two troublesome girls. He began to think that changing the Young Masters' mind might have been a mistake, and secretly hoped he would discard them, soon. He stopped in front of a door, when the sound of singing sounded from behind the closed door, and opened it. When he peered inside, Candice and Katelynn were singing and dancing. The Brunette was gracefully swinging her hips in tune to the song, while the blonde rubbed up against her from the back, and they both stopped singing, long enough to laugh at each other when one of them would push the other away. He stood there and watched, slightly amused, as they carried on.

Once the first song ended, I smirked at her over my shoulder and moved away from her.

"We better clean during this one." I muttered as I walked over to one of the stands and started dusting it off. Candice nodded in agreement and walked over to the bed, and started making it as the next song finally came on.

"Sebastian, what's taking you so long? And what is that noise?" Ciel asked beside Sebastian and looked into the room, watching us.

_Everyone living in ghost town_

_Everyone buried in waste land_

_We don't want to_

_We don't have to live like that!_

_Living in ghost town_

_All the boys shout it out loud now_

_All the girls scream it out louder!_

_We don't want to_

_We don't have to live like that!_

_Oooooooh, oooooohhhhhhhh!_

"It appears this is what they were talking about, My Lord." Sebastian mumbled just over the music.

_Hold me back, you know we're never gonna back down_

_Hold me back, you know we're never gonna back down_

_We're dead in this ghost town_

_You better let go, so let go of me!_

_We're dead in this ghost town_

_You better let go, so let go of me, let go of me!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, let go, let go of me_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, let go, let go of me!_

_Everyone living in ghost town_

_Everyone buried in waste land_

_We don't want to_

_We don't have to live like that!_

_Living in ghost town_

_All the boys shout it out loud, now_

_All the girls scream it out louder!_

_We don't want to_

_We don't have to live like that!_

_Oooooooh!_

_Hold me back you know we're never gonna back down_

_Hold me back you know we're never gonna back down_

_We're dead in this ghost town_

_You better let go, so let go of me!_

_We're dead in this ghost town_

_You better let go, so let go, let go of me!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, let go, let go of me!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, let go, let go of me!_

We sang in perfect harmony, up until now, and we decided to change it up. Candice sang the backup, while I sang the rest of the lyrics, this time.

_It's nearly over, the last train is near_

_And it's leaving behind those tears_

_These are the bad lands_

_The worst place to fear_

_Making place for the ones we left here_

_They're calling, calling_

_To say Goodbye!_

Once that part was finished, we immediately went back to singing in tune with each other, with smiles on our faces as we looked at each other every now and then.

_We're dead in this ghost town_

_You better let go, so let go of me_

_We're dead in this ghost town_

_You better let go, so let go, let go of me_

_We're dead in this ghost town_

_You better let go, so let go of me_

_We're dead in this ghost town_

_You better let go, so let go, let go of me_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, let go, let go of me_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, let go, let go of me!_

We giggled together as we finished cleaning just as the song ended, and the room fell silent.

"What song should we listen to next, Kate?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Just pick one?"

"Okay!" Candice walked over to her iPod and picked it up to change the song, but let out a small whine when she saw the screen.

"Awe! The battery died!"

"Hmm, try letting it sit in the sun for a few minutes, maybe it'll get some of its' charge back?"

"Good idea!" She quickly flipped the iPod over, took out the battery, and sat it on the windowsill. "Hopefully it works."

"Yeah, hopefully." I said and blinked a few times when I felt the feeling of eyes on us, then cleared my throat, which got her to look at me. "I think that you know me well enough, Watson, to understand that I am by no means a nervous 'man'. At the same time, it is stupidity rather than courage to refuse to recognize danger when it is close upon you." I quoted from Sherlock Holmes with a poor attempt of a British accent, and pointed to our left at Ciel and Sebastian. "And that danger, might I add, is too close for comfort!" Candice looked at Ciel and Sebastian, then back at me and laughed.

"Your accent imitations suck!" I joined in with her laughter.

"You're one to talk! Yours suck just as much as mine do."

"Yeah, but at least I don't make an ass out of myself while failing at it!"

"Pfft, you always make an ass of yourself." I teased, which caused her to stop laughing and give me a playful glower.

"You better book it before I come over there and hurt you."

"Oh, baby. Now I don't want to run." I teased and winked at her. "I like that kinky shit too much!"

"That's enough with the foul language!" Ciel butted in with a scolding tone. We both looked over at them and frowned a little, when we noticed both of them frowning at us.

"Excuse me?" I asked and arched my right brow expectantly. "I'm afraid I didn't quite hear you clearly. Did you say we're not allowed to swear?"

"Yes, I did, and you will follow my orders."

"Hmm, how about I answer you with a simple…" I paused for effect, but pretended to be thinking of the proper words to choose. "Fuck your orders~" I sang softly as I turned toward them and walked out of the room, with a smirk on my face.

* * *

**Sorry if it was a bit dumb. ^^; I'll work on making the others better. x3**

**Please review~**


	3. Partings and a Ball?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, only the Oc's and plot~**

* * *

"_Katie, we should learn self-defense!" Candice grinned as she peered down at me. I was lying on my bed, reading a book, and I let out a sigh as I thought about it._

"_I don't know, Can. I doesn't seem like I would need to use it, so it would be a waste of time."_

"_Don't say that! You never know when it could come in handy!"_

"_Alright, alright. I'll take them with you."_

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the dark room I was staying in, and a slight frown formed along my lips.

_I think I'm going to go see Can._

I let out a tired sigh as swung my legs over the bed and slipped on my slippers, while I grabbed a lit candle. Once the slippers were securely on, I stood up and walked out of the room, and headed for the room Candice was staying in.

"Ne, Can~" I called softly through the door as I knocked on it. I waited a moment for an answer, and lightly bit my bottom lip in anticipation. "Can?" I called softly again as I knocked on the door once more, harder this time. When I didn't get an answer again, I burst through the door and stared around the room, but there was no trace of her anywhere.

_Where could she have-_

The sound of horses whinnying sounded outside, and I quickly ran to the window, only to notice her getting into a carriage.

"CANDICE!" I screamed in hopes she would hear me , but she didn't. I watched briefly as Sebastian loaded the carriage with some luggage for her, and I watched as the carriage door closed once she was inside. I swiftly turned on my heels and ran out of the room, and headed straight for the front door. I raced passed Ciel, who stared after me in surprised, and I ran into the railing that went across the middle of the hall and lined the stairs.

_The stairs will take too long…_

I took a few steps back from the railing and took a deep breath, then ran at the railing again, rested my right hand on it, and hoisted my body over it. As soon as I landed on the floor, I darted to the front door, swung the doors open, and ran to the carriage just before it started to pull away.

"Candice!" I called as I swung the carriage door open and stared up at her.

"Kate?" She asked as she stared down at me in surprise.

"Are you leaving?!"

"Yes, I am. I'm going to stay with Lizzy for a few months~" She smiled at the blonde sitting across from her, and I looked between the two.

"Miss, you best be off, before it gets too late." Sebastian said beside me, which caused me to jump and look up at him.

"Don't do that!" I shouted a little annoyed.

"Do what?" He asked with an innocent look.

"Sneak up on me!" I glowered at him and let out a sigh, then looked back up at Candice. "Will I see you again soon?"

"Yes, I'll stop here to check on you, and make sure you're behaving like the good little Kitter-Kat I know you are." She teased and I laughed softly at the nickname.

"Ne, do you have to always call me that?" I teased softly.

"No, but I'm going to anyway. It's cute~" I nodded a little and smiled up at her.

"Well, I won't keep you any longer. Have a safe trip to Lady Elizabeth's manner~" I said and curtsied to Elizabeth just before I closed the carriage door and waved as they pulled away and vanished in the distance. I covered my mouth as I let out a soft yawn and stretched once the yawn was finished. "I'm going to make some tea. Would you like some, Sebastian?" He looked at me out of the corner of his eye with a blank look.

"No, thank you." I shrugged and smiled as I turned around and headed back inside.

"Your loss~" I sang softly as I headed straight for the kitchen.

As I sat down for my cup of tea, the sun began to rise, and glistened its' golden fingers across the trees. I smiled a little and stood up again.

_It must be 6. Time for some chores~_

I walked out of the kitchen and hurried up to my room with the cup of tea still in my hands. I brought the cup to my nose and smelled the fragrant aroma that emitted from the tea, and closed my eyes a little as I enjoyed it.

"You're not supposed to take dishes from the kitchen." Sebastian scolded as I began to walk past him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll return it once I'm finished. Besides," I looked at him over my shoulder and winked at him. "I doubt Baldroy will even notice it's gone~" She frowned at me and I grinned back, then walked into my room and closed the door softly behind me.

Sebastian frowned deeply once the door closed behind her, and he started to make his way down the hall and to his Masters room again. He opened the door and walked inside.

"Master, it is time to wake up." He said softly as he walked over to the curtains and pulled them apart, so the suns' rays could wraps its' bright yellow fingers around Ciel. He groaned softly as he rolled over in bed, then slowly sat up and blinked a few times as a yawn slipped through his lips.

"Sebastian, is the carriage ready?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Good." Sebastian walked over to the bed and started getting the boy dressed.

"My Lord, I have assembled all of the possible suspects for the Jack the Ripper case." He said as he finished buttoning Ciels' jacket and stood up.

"Very well, we shall go over them during breakfast."

"Yes, My Lord." And with a bow, Sebastian was gone.

"Oh, Ciel~" A high pitched voice sounded from downstairs, and I covered my ears.

"Ugh, this morning just _has_ to consist of that annoying voice shouting that stupid name?!" I shouted, and walked down the stairs just in time to see Ciel gently take Lizzys' hand and place a soft kiss on it.

"Lizzy, what an unexpected surprise." Ciel muttered as he straightened and looked back at Lizzy.

"Oh, Ciel~ I came, because I want to throw a ball!" She said happily.

"Oh, no. Not another one!" I groaned softly.

"Another one?" Ciel asked and glanced at me.

"Kitter-Kat!"

"Can!" Candice and I yelled and hugged each other tightly. "I thought you were going to go to Lady Elizabeths' for a few months!"

"I am, I am! My Lady wishes to throw a ball here, though, so we came back!"

"Actually, it was your idea, Candice!" Elizabeth smiled at the two of us, and I looked up at Candice a little annoyed.

"You know how I feel about balls!" I whined a little.

"I'm sorry, Kitter-Kat."

"No, you're not!" I teased a little and gently nudged her."You're never sorry."

"That's a lie! I'm always sorry!"

"Hmm? No, I don't think you are. I think you just pretend to be." I taunt and giggle when she starts pouting. "Nyawe~ You look so cute~" I hugged her and laughed softly. "I suppose we best be preparing for the ball, ne, Sebastian?" I asked as I looked up at him, and got a nod in response.

"Yay~ We're having the ball!" Lizzy cheered excitedly.

"Yeah, great…" I muttered as I turned around and walked toward the kitchen to tell the others what's going on.

* * *

**Thanks for reading~**

**Please review. ^.^**


End file.
